In order to non-destructively measure the thickness of a structure, one common practice is to have a measuring device emit ultrasonic waves at the surface of the structure and to measure the time it takes for the ultrasonic wave to return to the measuring device. Ultrasonic testing (“UT”) is applicable for measuring the thickness of metal structures, such as underwater structures like boat hulls, pilings, pipelines, and risers. In order to limit corrosive effects to such underwater surfaces, the technique of cathodic protection (“CP”) is applied. In CP, the metal surface of the underwater structure is made into a cathode of an electrochemical cell (e.g., a Galvanic cell) and the surface is coated with another metal having a greater negative electrode potential (e.g., zinc, magnesium, aluminum) that functions as an anode. Then, the anodic metal corrodes, but the structure surface does not. To ensure that CP is working as intended, it is common to measure the voltage at the surface of the structure. Typically, for underwater structures, a remotely operated vehicle (“ROV”) or human diver is used to perform CP and UT measurements. In either case, due to load and logistical limitations inherent with conventional ROVs, CP and UT measurements are performed by two probes at separate ROV robotic arms or by exchanging one probe for another at a single arm. In either case, the switching or readjusting of probes to perform repeated CP and/or UT measurements is time consuming and costly. Additionally, due to the weight of conventional CP and UT probe systems and the need for a two-armed ROV system, only larger Work-Class ROVs are capable of attaching two arms to alternatingly perform both measurements in a single trip. However, Work-Class ROVs are unsuitable for shallow and limited accessibility (e.g., surfaces within small cavities) inspection sites. Thus, there is a need for an integrated CP and UT probe system that can be coupled to smaller and lighter ROVs having only a single robotic arm.
It is in regard to these issues that the present application is provided.